


Pink

by mattysones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino is distracted by the new décor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Prompt: PINK. FUCKING. CUSHIONS. Done for some lovely anons. I hope you like!

His face was on the ground, that wasn't new.

His ass was in the air and a sweaty chest pressed against his back, that wasn't new either.

He was getting pissed off, and that definitely wasn't new.

Lovino moaned quietly as he felt his hair being pushed aside and a set of teeth latch on to his ear. He tilted his head back, shoulders arching into the man behind him. He felt Antonio's lips curve into what was probably a smirk (the bastard) as the Spaniard's tongue lapped at his lobe, then that spot behind his ear and on his neck. Antonio's fingers skimmed across his thighs, over his stomach, dipping into his pelvis but of course, avoiding what might have distracted Lovino's rage from growing.

Lovino was being teased and that wasn't new. It also wasn't what was pissing him off.

The color was hurting his eyes.

Of course he couldn't see the horrible color when he closed them at the feeling of Antonio's cock pressing against balls. Lovino shivered as he felt Antonio's hips press into his ass, lips coursing down his back. Lovino's eyes fluttered open, but at seeing that color again he squeezed them shut and buried his face in his arms.

Annoyance tugged at his chest when he heard an amused "Hmm," behind him, and those fingers flitted against his balls, pressing up and sending shivers through him, and low moan slipping out with his shudders as Antonio's dark hands massaged. Lovino hooked his ankles around Antonio's knees, pulling him closer and throwing an irritated glare over his shoulder.

Antonio gave what would have been a charming grin had Lovino not taken it for just being another sign that Antonio was a smug bastard who thought he was better at this than he was. Not that Lovino really ever had a reason to complain but he would never tell him that.

Lovino felt Antonio's hands pull him up by his chest and Lovino went with the motion, hesitating when Antonio turned his head to brush his lips against his. Lovino reflexively pulled back, stopping when Antonio ran his hands through his hair, pulling at a certain erroneous strand. Tremors ran down his spine and straight to his groin. Lovino moaned, didn't fight when Antonio pulled his mouth to his. Rather he opened and flicked his tongue against the other's, moaning louder when Antonio pulled his hands through again. Lovino started to turn his upper body into Antonio's, but his face was gently turned forward and a hand left his hair to occupy one of its favorite places on Lovino's ass.

Lovino lowered himself on his arms, knowing what was coming next. He scowled. There they were again.

Pink. Cushions.

Pink. Fucking. Cushions.

Did Antonio know they were there?

It wasn't unusual for Antonio to keep pillows in random places in his house for convenient napping. That wasn't new.

Pink was definitely new.

It was pissing him off.

He shuddered when he felt Antonio's fingers slip between his cheeks, pressing gently against his asshole. Heat flushed his cheeks and he let out shuddering breath and forced himself to relax. His vision blurred as he felt Antonio's thumbs spread him open and an open-mouth kiss pressed against the small of his back. One hand left him, and after a moment of shuffling Antonio's dry fingers were damp and Lovino gritted his teeth when two pushed into him.

He almost bit his tongue when he saw a blur of pink.

Lovino groaned, "What the hell ...?"

Antonio could hear Lovino's cursing as he stretched the younger man, occasionally pulling a hand away when he felt Lovino's muscles seize. He would run his palms over Lovino's hips, push gently against his balls, cupping and wrapping his fingers around the base of Lovino's cock, not quite pumping him, but firmly enough to remind him that he hadn't forgot.

Antonio frowned when he felt Lovino's cock softening.

He leaned forward to see Lovino's face. The Italian was glaring at something, that wasn't new.

"What's wrong?" He asked, voice coming out a little rougher than he intended.

Antonio started when Lovino looked over his shoulder, fuming. He went through his list of things that pissed Lovino off. He hadn't done anything to make Lovino complain today, well, loudly, but the Italian was usually good about not thinking too much during sex so it must be something important to warrent delaying what was going to be an amazing orgasm.

Lovino snarled and pulled himself from under Antonio. Antonio stayed on his knees watching dumbly as Lovino marched to a corner of the room and snatched up a pile of pink Antonio had thought he had stashed away quite nicely.

"These," Lovino growled and shoved three bright pink pillows into Antonio's arms, "Are ugly. Just like you." Antonio started to protest, interrupted by Lovino taking a cushion back and whapping him with it. "I will not have sex in a room with pink cushions. That's fucking gay."

Anontio chose not to think about the irony of the statement as he watched Lovino's naked ass leave the room, leaving him with an armful of pink cushions. He looked down at them and squished them in his hands. They were soft, perfect for napping on.

He was suddenly aware of his balls trying to crawl up inside him. He laughed thickly.

"Well, shit."


End file.
